The ABC's of Merlin
by TeagueTesseko
Summary: Drabble fic! One chapter per letter, first being 'A is for Armour'. Main couple will be MerlinxArthur, romance and hurt/comfort are the main categories, but there will be variety of characters, categories and modern/canon! Please read and enjoy!
1. A is for Armour

**Author's Note- Please Read!: **Hello! Welcome to my new little drabble fic. So here we go, these are the ABC's of Merlin! Pairings will mainly be Merthur, but there might be some other ones. If I think the chapter needs an explicit warning for material (triggering, etc.) then I'll put it at the end of each Author's Note. A - (violence/~gore)

**A is for Armour**

Arthur was running. This wasn't a common thing for the man, but with the sudden attack of ten or more men he didn't like the chances for Gwaine, Merlin and himself. So he ran, praying that the three of them could get close enough to camp for the other knights to come to their aid before they were run down. Jumping over a log he tried to look behind him to see where his companions were, but it was difficult to spare the glance. He could hear Gwaine's hauberk a step behind him, but the din of metal and foot fall drowned out the soft rustle of Merlin's clothing. _Merlin_. Arthur regretted bringing him out now but had faith that his servant, however clumsy and idiotic he might be, would make it out of this scrape just fine.

"They're getting closer!" Merlin yelled, and though Arthur told him to shut up he was secretly relieved to hear him only a few paces behind them. Merlin could hear Arthur's whistle, short but shrill, trying to call the knights to their aid. They just needed a few more minutes and they'd be there, but their stamina was waning so Merlin threw a hand behind him, muttering a few words under his breath. There was a crash as a tree branch fell, halting or at least slowing the bandits behind them.

"Archers!" Gwaine yelled, making Arthur nearly stop, but when he heard the unmistakable whistle of an arrow he darted around a tree, moving forward in a staggered fashion to make his body a more difficult target. Gwaine followed suit, ducking under a low hanging branch, but Merlin slowed down. He let his magic flow out, searching out the archer and singeing his hand and making him drop his bow. Merlin could hear the other knights now, Percival, Leon and Lancelot were calling out for Arthur but they needed more time. Feeling his magic tug him backwards, Merlin stopped running, turning and flinging his arm up towards another tree. But pain exploded in his left hip, burning fire through his body. The shout that threatened to spill over his lips turned into a ragged and pained gasp as he stumbled forward, fighting not to cry out in pain so as not to stop Gwaine and Arthur. They needed a moment more, and as Merlin fell forward onto his right side he fought to clear his head. His magic attempted to rush for the wound, but instead he forced it out, breaking the branch the last archer was perched upon.

Percival, Leon and Lancelot were now within reach, and Arthur and Gwaine ran past them a step before turning, allowing them to lead the attack so they'd have a moment to gain their breath. Arthur looked to this right to warn Merlin to stay behind, but his heart which had been beating so furiously before, seemed to stop completely when he realised the man wasn't there. Gwaine suddenly realised the same thing,

"Merlin!" He yelled, rushing forward to find his fallen friend, but he couldn't see him. The bandits didn't either, until one tripped over Merlin as he struggled to get up. Lancelot, seeing the man reach for him rushed forward with his sword, taking down two men before he reached Merlin's side. Percival and Leon followed suit, attacking the enemy with a vigour that soon evened the number of bandits to knights. Arthur stabbed a man, the anger coursing through his veins making the swing of his sword more concentrated and powerful. Gwaine was the first to kneel by Merlin, Lancelot still standing guard above him.

"Merlin, mate, come on." He muttered, rolling him onto his side while surveying his body. There was an arrow buried in his left side, but the tip only seemed to go in a couple of inches leading him to believe it must have hit his hip bone. Gwaine held Merlin on his right side, rubbing circles on his chest worriedly, "Merlin."

After cutting down the last man Arthur ran over, taking a deep breath as he saw Merlin's eyes flutter open. "Mm, 'urts." He murmured.

"Of course it hurts you, you idiot." Arthur responded, kneeling down in front of him as Gwaine spared him a warning glare, "I know I use you to hold the targets at practice but you're not actually a target." Lancelot watched as his Prince interacted with the man. He could hear the worry that laced his tone, but knew the inherent stubbornness that pushed out insults, not comfort.

"Here." Pulling a dagger from a sheath, Gwaine handed it to Arthur before shifting his positing, propping Merlin's upper body on his lap. Percival had gone with Leon to check the dead men and their immediate surroundings, both of them not wishing to see Merlin in so much pain. Even though he was Arthur's servant, the man had wormed his way into all of their hearts with his endless chatter and backtalk, and they would do anything in their power to help him.

"Merlin don't move." Arthur commanded, quickly cutting at the hem of his breeches, opening them enough to see the wound. The wound was bleeding, the skin swollen around the head of the arrow. For now the flow of blood was sluggish, pooling at the edges before spilling down Merlin's pale skin. Arthur feared if he removed it now the bleeding would increase to something they couldn't handle. For the moment he left it there.

"Leon!"

"Yes Sire?"

"Go with Percival to camp and get our things and bring them here with the horses." With a nod the two departed as Arthur kneeled back down.

"Arthur I think the arrow must have been coated with something." Gwaine looked concern, holding Merlin close to him in a way that made Arthur feel unreasonably jealous. Upon second glance Arthur realised that Merlin was shivering, a pale sheen of sweat coated his brow.

"Damnit." He cursed, moving back down to the wound. It was warm now, hotter than the rest of Merlin's body and beginning to turn a painful red. "I have to take it out now." Without a moment of hesitation Gwaine cut a large swath out of his red cloak as Arthur chewed his lip.

"Don', please." Merlin pleaded with a sluggish tongue, but Arthur shushed him,

"Don't be such a girl _Mer_lin, it's just a little scratch." He teased, but his hand found his friends face and he stroked his cheek a moment before taking back the blade. With one last moment, Arthur took a deep breath before quickly cutting into Merlin's skin on either side of the arrow's shaft. Gwaine held his body as he lurched, shaking with ragged breaths. But Arthur had to do it, if he simply pulled it out the jagged edges would do more damage than a clean cut of his blade. It pained him deeply as he pulled on the shaft, feeling sick at the resistance that met his tugs. The head was obviously lodged in bone. Merlin tried valiantly not to cry out, instead letting out ragged sobs of breath as Gwaine held him, placing his lips to Merlin's forehead and comforting him with soft words. One last pull, and the arrow came free, blood flowing up and out the wound. Arthur was about to toss the arrow to the side but thought better, breaking off the main shaft and tucking the tip into his leather satchel in case Gaius needed to evaluate the poison. Pulling off his gloves he cupped his hands around the wound and pressed, encouraging the blood to carry the poison out on it's own accord. Yet as it spilled over the top of his hands Arthur could take no more and quickly pressed the pad of cloth to the wound, holding it down with firm pressure to staunch the bleeding.

Percival and Leon returned quickly enough, and before Arthur knew it he was flushing out the wound with water before pressing the damp cloth back to his hip. Merlin was in and out of consciousness, and the distressed moans that escaped his lips made Arthur hurt. Gwaine put a comforting hand on his shoulder, and before long he stood up,

"Come on, if we ride hard we can make it back to the citadel before night fall." Percival moved to help Merlin up onto the saddle with Gwaine, but Arthur stopped him, "He'll ride in front of me." The knights quietly assembled and Leon lead, while Percival brought up the rear and Gwaine and Lancelot took position at Arthur's side sending worrying glances towards Merlin's limp form. The horses are tired, frothing and protesting the demanding speed, but Arthur refused to let up until they reached Camelot. It was a quiet and tense ride but when they finally reached the inner court yard Arthur was alive with energy. Gwaine helped him down from his saddle and went to take Merlin but Arthur would have none of it.

"I'll take him, run ahead to Gaius." He demanded in a tone that left no room for question, "Percival, can you see to getting a servant for the horses and Leon can you report to my Father, let him know that there was an attack and that..." Faltering, Leon filled in the rest,

"And that you had gone to Gaius with Gwaine to make sure that the fall he took from his horse had not left any damage."

"Thank you Leon."

"Sire." He bowed his head and walked off as Percival flagged down a servant to take the horses, following shortly after Arthur with Lancelot.

"Come on Merlin," he did his best not to jostle the man as he headed down the stairs to Gaius, "You're going to be just fine, it's just a scratch."

"Merlin!" The worry that flooded Gaius' voice made Gwaine feel all the more guilty as the old man hurried Arthur into his chambers, "Set him on the table, quickly now. Fetch a bucket of water" The order was directed in the general direction of the two men, but Gwaine went for the door as Arthur moved forward, nervously watching Gaius work as he untied the bandages.

"The arrow was poisoned, I had to remove it. But I kept the head, just in case."

"If you can put it in a bowl, Sire." Gaius gestured to an array of dishes as he assessed the injury, then felt Merlin's head and checked his eyes, "You've saved his life, if it had remained in I can't imagine what would have happened..."

"Is he going to be okay?" Arthur tried not to sound too desperate.

"Yes, I'll need to clean and stitch the wound, then assess the poison, but I think he'll be fine."

"Thank God." Arthur muttered softly, collapsing into a chair as Gwaine returned with a bucket and hovered nearby with the two other knights. It took nearly an hour until Gaius was done, announcing the wound tended to the best of his abilities, and the poison dangerous, but not lethal.

"He'll need to be resting for the next week Sire," Gaius ventured, "The bone in his hip was mostly likely fractured, but will heal if not jostled unnecessarily. I'll watch his fever, but I suspect the sickness should be over in the next few days." Arthur took in the news as the knights let out a collective sigh of relief. Lancelot smiled, glad to know his friend would recover. Percival clapped him on the shoulder while Gwaine went over, running a rough hand across Merlin's warm forehead,

"That's a mate, I told you you'd be fine." He murmured, carding his fingers through his hair.

"You have served Merlin, myself and Camelot well today," Arthur said, getting up and looking at his men, "I'd be pleased if you were to have your needs attended too, and I will see you for a late morning practice tomorrow."

"Yes, Sire." The three nodded, though Gwaine took a moment longer before releasing Merlin to Arthur's care, looking at him once more before he left.

"If I may, I need to deliver a potion Sire..."

"I'll watch Merlin."

"Thank you Sire," And with that he left. Arthur got up, settling himself down next to the bed they'd placed Merlin in by the fire.

"Idiot, can't go a single day without falling into some trouble can you." As Merlin stirred softly Arthur took the cloth from the bowl of cold water, wrung it out and gently wiped down his face, "And now I've got to take care of you. I'm the _Prince_, _Mer_lin, but that never did mean much to you, now did it?" Merlin seemed to try to open his eyes, but they were leaden, too heavy to budge. "No, no you never did. But don't expect this to be normal, you probably threw yourself in front of that arrow to annoy me."

"'t..."

"What?" Arthur set the cloth back down in the bowl, stroking Merlin's hair back softly.

"Don' 'ave to be," He opened his eyes weakly, "Prat, about it." Scoffing, Arthur pulled his hand away nervously,

"It's not my fault you're completely _useless_."

"Mmmhm."

"And did I mention that you were an idiot?"

"Mmmhm."

"Good, Gaius will be back soon so, and you're awake now, I guess I'll just be leaving you to your o-"

"Arthur?"

"What?"

"Stay?" He'd already been starting to get up, but hearing Merlin ask that of him, and seeing the imploring look that met his blue eyes, he simply couldn't say no as he settled back down into his chair.

"Don't expect this to be a normal thing. I'm only doing it because you asked."

"Of course." But Arthur took Merlin's hand and stroked it softly,

"Idiot."

"I love you too Arthur." He murmured in response as Arthur nearly choked on his breath. Coughing softly he squeezed Merlin's hand carefully, bit his lip, then sighed. A small smile graced his lips as he watched Merlin fall back asleep.

"You scared me for a while there," he whispered softly, "I'll have to get you armour, so you can't do that to me again."


	2. B is for Baby

**Author's Note:** Hello! Thanks for reading! I love reviews, they really motivate me to write but as long as you're enjoying this, that's what matters. Here is Chapter 2! Also, I take recommendations if you really want something for a letter, etc.

**B is for Baby**

"Merlin!" Gaius' voice hammered through his head. Pulling the blankets up over his face Merlin turned over and buried his face into the lumpy pillow beneath him. Arthur had kept him up half the night reading speeches and once he'd finally gotten to bed he'd fallen asleep at such an awkward angle his neck was absolutely stiff. He grumbled a response, desiring to remain in bed for the next century if possible, but when the blankets were ripped off him he groaned and sat up, rubbing his eyes. "Merlin, you need to get up. Since Arthur is out for most of the day I'll have you deliver my potions, one of the kitchen girls is ailing and I need to attend to her."

"Okay, okay I'm getting up." Resisting the urge to go right back to sleep, Merlin dragged his body from bed and changed his clothes, knotting his neckerchief before going out to the main room. Gaius had left a loaf of bread on the table, and Merlin happily tore into it, looking at the labeled phials along the tables edge. Stuffing another chunk of bread into his mouth he grabbed a leather satchel and scrap of cloth from the chair and packed each potion away carefully, for it just wouldn't do to have one break. Tearing off one more piece of bread, Merlin slung the bag over his shoulder and hurried out the door.

Even though it took nearly two hours to deliver all of the potions, Merlin couldn't help but smile as he hurried up a busy stairwell. Though he really did love Arthur (and in his more wistful moods, imagined such feelings were returned) it was nice to have a break from the man. He could be positively insufferable, and Merlin still had a mottled bruise from where he'd thrown a goblet at him the previous week. In his distracted state Merlin missed a stair, pitching forward into two strong arms. Scrambling up, Merlin's eyes met a playful grin.

"Gwaine!"

"Mate, I know I'm charming, but you just can't throw yourself at me in the middle of all these people. I have a room you know."

"Gwaine." Merlin groaned, but he couldn't help as the smile spread across his face and up to his eyes. He'd bonded so closely with the knight, through hardship and revelry they'd become fast friends.

"Why are you running about? Arthur's not in until after noon."

"Gaius needed me to deliver some things."

"Not those horrible potions?"

"Yes, those horrible potions, but at least you don't have to take any of them."

"A small mercy," he encircled an arm around Merlin's shoulder, walking with him down the hall. The touch was friendly and warm, and Merlin was glad that he didn't care so much for decorum and status. "We do have training today though, when the Princess gets back. Are you going to be there?"

"Where else would I be?" He rolled his eyes, watching as Gwaine's gaze was pulled away after a serving girl.

"Well mate, until then." Clapping him heavily on the shoulder, Gwaine departed on the path of the girl and Merlin could only shake his head and pretend he disapproved. Heading across the hallway, Merlin avoided any other potential disasters before ducking down into Gaius' room. Coming in he grinned,

"Finished!" But Gaius shushed him, turning away from the table with a rather large bundle in his arms. With a quirk of his eyebrow, Merlin asked, "What's that?"

"Elena's baby. She is much to ill to take care of him, and since her husband is away and there was no one there, I am obligated to take the little one with me for the time being."

"But you have to tend to Uther today!"

"Which is precisely why you will be caring for little Cowyn."

"Me?"

"Yes you, now come here." Merlin crossed the threshold, regarding the child in Gaius' arms. The little one was chubby, rosy red cheeks framed with a shock of titian curls and bright blue eyes.

"Well just look at you." He murmured, wiggling a thin finger in front of the child's face. He'd seen and even cared for, plenty of small children in Ealdor, it had simply been a time since he'd done so. Cowyn gurgled, waving his little fists in the air.

"He already likes you." Gaius carefully transferred the wriggling bundle into Merlin's arms, gave him a stern warning about being careful with the child, before leaving. Only after Merlin had sat down with the boy did he remember he still had to attend to practice that afternoon. Murmuring under his breath in a tone of displeasure, Merlin stroked Cowyn's cheek and grinned down at him.

"You'll have to see big scary Arthur and all his big bulky knights and it'll be loud and smelly and you probably won't like it at all." He cooed, playing with Cowyn's fist as it gripped tightly to his finger. Merlin judged the child to be about a year old and most likely a handful if his intuition was correct. He was swathed in a blanket, which Merlin supposed made it easier for Gaius to carry him, but now his small limbs were struggling desperately to get out as he began to whine and moan. "Okay, okay, I've got you." But Cowyn would have none of it, tears springing up in the corners of his eyes as he started to become more high pitched.

"No, no, no, don't cry, don't cry." Merlin quickly started to untuck the blanket, freeing the little boy before holding his hands and standing him up in his lap. Cowyn grinned freely, stamping his feet while Merlin supported him by his arms. The little boy had a soft blue tunic over a pair of what Merlin supposed were stockings, both light enough for the new waves of heat that signaled the coming of summer. "Look at you, I suppose you like to get around hm?" Grasping Cowyn firmly by his hand and wrist, he quickly picked him up and set his feet down onto the floor. This elicit a squeal from the young boy as he quickly tried to toddle away. Merlin spent the next candle mark helping Cowyn to explore the physician's quarters. He'd hold his hand when he wanted to try and walk, and quickly pick him up and carry him on his hip if he stumbled or grew fussy, but with time drawing nearer to practice Merlin sat back down at the table with a piece of bread and bowl of milk.

"Can't have you hungry when you have to watch the stupid Prince, right?" Cowyn giggled and squealed,

"'Pince!"

"Yes, Prince, a big stupid prince." Merlin nodded, dipping the bread into the milk and letting Cowyn eat the softened pieces. While much of it ended up on his chin and Merlin's lap, he wiped it away with infinite patience, "I think you might even be better mannered than Arthur."

"Mm!"

"Yes indeed, mm! Come along childing, off to see the big scary Knights!"

"'Nigh!" The two grinned at each other, bright and shining smiles that caught the attention of many of the servants they passed in the hall. Some of the girls blushed and tittered as Merlin passed them, but he took no notice, rather rambling onto the bundle of energy he held on hip. When he made it to the field Arthur and Leon were already practicing, blunted swords gleaming in the light as they engaged in a kind of violent and powerful dance of skill and determination. It had always been a pleasure for Merlin to watch the men fight, and while he only had an eye for Arthur, the display of power that shone so brilliantly in the flex of muscle was simply astounding. Looking around he spotted the knights crowded around the shade of a small tent, most of them dressed in loose tunics and breeches, having shed their jackets in the light of the warmer sun.

"Merlin! All those times, between you and me," Gwaine started dramatically, "Meant nothing? You've had a woman on the side the whole time? You cad!" Wondering if he could have a conversation with Gwaine without rolling his eyes, Merlin grinned,

"Knights, this is your new adversary! Sir Cowyn." The little boy blew a spit bubble to illustrate his importance.

"Looks dangerous, Lancelot you should go first." Percival smiled softly at the little one who'd let go of Merlin's shirt front and was waving his arms with a great amount of delight.

"A very energetic lad."

"But why in God's name would they leave it with you." Gwaine joked as Lancelot pushed him aside, grasping a tiny hand in his and smiling like the sap he was at the boy.

"'Nigh!"

"That's his new favourite word, if we can just get the t at the end we'll be golden."

"Smart lad."

"Stop fussing over it like a woman Lancelot, anyways, Merlin?"

"Cowyn is a _he_, Gwaine, not an it." He admonished softly, "And Gaius has left him to my very capable watch, thank you."

"Never doubted you for a minute."

"Is it safe for him to be here?" Asked Percival,

"Besides the fact that Arthur's ego could crush him, I think he'll enjoy watching you lot."

"What about my ego _Mer_lin?" Turning around quickly to face Arthur, Merlin grinned and bowed ever so slightly,

"_Sire._" The knights could barely suppress a chuckle as Arthur glowered, cuffing him.

"Where is..." He stopped, looking down at Cowyn who was desperately reaching out for Arthur, "What is _that?_"

"Cowyn is a boy Arthur, a baby boy, surely even you know what a baby is?"

"Of course I know what a baby is _Mer_lin, but who would be idiotic enough to leave one in your care?"

"Cowyn and I have been getting along just fine you prat!"

"Pat!"

"Merlin! You can't say such things in front of a young one, they are far too impressionable." Lancelot intervened as Arthur regarded the spectacle that was Merlin and a child. Cowyn, now dissatisfied with his inability to grab Arthur's shirt had decided to reach up and yank Merlin's ear,

"Ow!" The little child simply crew with laughter as Merlin winced.

"He is but a lad Merlin, it's not his fault he's mistaken your ears for a nice _big_ toy." Scowling, Merlin shield Cowyn from Arthur's view before taking his little fist and holding it, the child smiling on ruefully. Leaning down Merlin rubbed his cheek to the baby's curls, closing his eyes and smiling, rocking for a moment with the little one.

"There you go, you like me don't you, not that big, ugly..." Arthurs growled, "Ogre of a _prat, _right? Yessiree."

"You are such a girl Merlin." Clucked Arthur, rolling his eyes at the sickening display of affection. Gwaine smiled brightly though, leaning down and kissing the little boys forehead before pulling Merlin into a big hug, the child trapped between them. Leaning down, while Lancelot heaved an exasperated sigh, Gwaine whispered into Merlin's ear,

"You look sweet with a baby in your arms." His lips brushed against his skin and Arthur bristled with anger. But Gwaine ignored the Prince, Merlin was his best friend but he saw the looks between the two men and if Arthur refused to make a move he was more than happy to. The flat edge of a sword slapped his arse, and he bit his lip to quell a yelp, knocking into Cowyn and Merlin from the force.

"We have training to do Gwaine." Arthur hissed, shaking his head at the knight. But Cowyn was thoroughly upset from the slight jostle and had begun to cry. They were soft moans of displeasure at first, and Merlin started to rub his back,

"No, no, please, it's okay." He cooed, pressing his nose to Cowyn's. But the little boy refused to listen and was soon wailing. Arthur looked horrified,

"Make it stop!"

"You can't just make a baby stop crying!"

"Why don't you let me hold him?"

"You'll crush him!"

"I will not!" Percival countered as Leon rubbed the bridge of his nose with a sight of long-suffering.

"Give him here Merlin, you're making him cry even more!"

"You don't know what to do with a baby, Arthur!"

"You'd have to be an idiot, _Mer_lin, to fail at quieting a little child."

"You'll hurt him!"

"I will do no such thing, give him here you idiot." Reluctantly Merlin passed the crying Cowyn to Arthur, hovering with the other knights to intercede if necessary. The determination on Arthur's face made Merlin laugh, prompting a frown and glare from the Prince. Looking down at the sobbing child Arthur adjusted him, putting his large hands under Cowyn's arms and holding him out to look at him.

"You can't hold him like that!"

"Shut up Merlin." Was the automatic response as Arthur lifted the little one up to the sky, then back down to his chest, turning way from Merlin. "Hush now you little thing," He held the fussing child to him, "Stop making so much noise."

"He's a year old Arthur, he's not going to respond to orders."

"It's probably because you've rubbed off on him." Thinking back to the women he'd seen in the castle, Arthur bounced his arms. Nothing, Cowyn kept sobbing. Lifting him up again, Arthur brought him closer to inspect him, wondering if maybe Merlin had dropped the boy. Suddenly, Cowyn reached out, grabbed Arthur's shining blonde hair and gave it a sharp tug, "Ow!"

"Pat! Pat!" He shouted, tears abating as a smile broke over the damp chubby face, "Pat!" He giggled, laughing whole heartedly as the group of knights struggled to keep their laughter under control. Colwyn kept tugging.

"Take the little creature Merlin!"

"Why? You're the one who wanted him since you are so superior you clot pole, you can hold him."

"Take the little monster! I don't want him!" Merlin huffed, carefully disentangling Cowyn's fist from Arthur's hair before drawing the little boy closer to his chest.

"Aw, there we are, away from the mean old Prince. He's mean isn't he?" Cowyn gurgled in response as Arthur threw up his arms in frustration.

"Practice. Now!" Turning on his heel he stormed off onto the field while the knights snickered behind him. Gwaine was openly laughing, giving Merlin a hearty pat before heading after Arthur, the other knights following.

"Let's sit down." Merlin suggested to the little one, seating himself on the grass as Cowyn got to his feet unsteadily. Picking a few dandelions Merlin blew on the delicate white heads and sent the parasol like seeds scattering into the air. Giggling, Cowyn swatted at them with his hands, laughing as they blew to and fro towards the sky.

Sparing a glance to his right, Arthur watched his servant and the child. Cowyn was not old enough to walk and run steadily, so as he chased after the pieces of dandelion Merlin was forced to jump to his feet and swoop down, catching the little boy under his arms before he fell. Twirling around, Merlin swung him through the air making the young boy kick his legs and cry out with boisterous laughter. Bringing him back down Merlin rubbed his nose to Cowyn's, kissed his forehead, and set him back down to play. His sharp cheek bones were flushed, his neckerchief was askew and he looked positively radiant. Turning Arthur deflected the blow of one of the knights a little more powerfully then was necessary, trying to crush the disgustingly sentimental feelings that Merlin and the little brat evoked. Looking one more time, Arthur found Cowyn trampling over Merlin's lap, small head ramming into his chest before collapsing in a contented heap in the servant's arms. A sleepy mewl of a yawn escaped his mouth, and Merlin' smoothed a hand through his curls as the little one settled down for a little kip. The sun was warm and Merlin started to doze as well and Arthur couldn't help but realise his knights were staring at the two again.

Arthur was definitely going to have to find the person idiotic enough to leave Merlin with a baby.


	3. C is for Cows

Author's Note: Hello! I'm glad you're enjoying it so far. Just wanted to reminded you these are all **freestanding chapters**,so it's not a continuous story but since you liked Cowyn, I'll bring him back in another letter! Totally dorky little story. I'll try to update one more time before I leave, but I'm going to London on Thursday, then France so I won't be back for about two weeks!

**C is for Cows**

Trudging along after Arthur, Merlin let out a long and breathy sigh,

"My feet hurt."

"I don't care."

"This pack is heavy."

"Merlin."

"Why do we have to hunt?"

"_Mer_lin."

"It's not like you don't have enough fo-"

"Merlin! Shut up!" Arthur snapped, turning around and glaring at his servant. The raven haired man had their camping back slung over his skinny shoulders, bowing slightly under the weight. Glaring at him he turned back around, slipping through the trees and over fallen logs. They had been on the track of a deer when Merlin had stumbled over rock and gone tumbling into the under brush, effectively scaring off everything in a ten minute radius. At this point, Arthur knew they'd skirt the forest around the outskirts of a small homestead, and an hour later they'd find the lake where they could settle down for the night. Merlin had a brace of rabbits in his right hand, and it would make a sufficient dinner if the deer was no where to be found.

The sun was dropping down to the west, the late afternoon sun cut through the tree tops in hazy rays. Breaking through the last line of trees Arthur sighed with contentment. They were on a nice wide field, the sun beating down warmly on their backs. Sitting down for a moment Arthur smiled softly, he had been looking forward to a break for weeks now. Uther and his council, Arthur included, had been working on a long and drawn out peace treaty. It had been signed the week before, and Arthur finally had a free few days, so of course the first thing he did was drag Merlin hunting with him. Looking out over the field towards the other edge he could see the small homestead. There were two fenced areas extending out from the building, the larger having a few cows, the smaller with two or three goats and a couple of chickens. Looking up over his shoulder Arthur saw Merlin frown, swallowing hard before plastering a grin to his face.

"Look at that! I didn't know any one lived out this way."

"Well if you ever paid attention to where we were going then you'd know, and we're not that far from the end of the lower town. Anyways, we passed them when we went last went to Ealdor." Arthur saw the sadness flash once again across Merlin's features, and he realised that the small homestead reminded him of Ealdor. "I'm sure you could go pet one of those cows if you were so inclined, _Mer_lin." He teased, trying to make the man smile, "You seem to like large stupid animals." He rolled his eyes, thinking of the deer he was sure Merlin had scared away on purpose.

"I'm friends with you aren't I?" Merlin quipped, dropping the pack and heading over to the fence. Sputtering Arthur followed him, quickly crossing the field. The house looked empty and Arthur assumed they'd gone to the market, vaguely remembering the two brothers who lived there.

"What are you doing?" He asked, watching Merlin grab some flowers at the base of a fence post before clambering up to sit on the top piece of wood. Waving the grass towards the cows Merlin smiled,

"I'm feeding them."

"You really are an idiot aren't you?" But Arthur couldn't really bring out any real malice in his tone. As much as he enjoyed having a few relaxing days to himself, he enjoyed seeing Merlin looking carefree as well. He supposed he took it out on Merlin when he was being pressed by his father, but he was the Prince, and he didn't have to think about things like that. So instead, he watched as Merlin tried to entice a couple of lazy looking cows.

"They like these," Merlin waved the greens haphazardly towards him to make his point, "These are sweet, and if you look there aren't any in the fence." _Leave it to Merlin to think of what a cow would like to eat,_ Arthur thought, taking a seat on the top of the fence along side the man.

"They're cows Merlin, they don't care."

"Yes they do, just because _you_ don't care, doesn't mean they don't." Hopping down into the pen, Merlin walked towards one of the cows. She was wider than she was tall, older, and a light brown with a dark nose. "Hello." Holding out the greens as a peace offering, Merlin grinned at her as she turned and looked at him. Arthur made a face, looking at the beast,

"Merlin, it's a cow, it won't say hello back."

"Clotpole."

"You're the one talking to a cow." But he grinned, watching as Merlin gave the cow a flower, rubbing her ears as she chewed the offering. Looking back over at Merlin, she nudged up against his arm, reaching for more.

"Hey!" He laughed, "These are for your friends too!" He exclaimed, giving her another piece, rubbing down her flank with a grin, "See Arthur! She likes them!"

"Merlin."

"Just because she's a cow doesn't mean she doesn't appreciate people being nice to her, you need to learn that about people..."

"Merlin."

"Everyone deserves some level of respect." He rambled on, but when he saw the look on Arthur's face he finally stopped, "Arthur."

"Merlin, don't move."

"What's wrong?" His eyes had gone wide as Arthur looked past him.

"There was a bull on the other side of the house, he's just moved around this side."

"Oh." Merlin said, then he frowned, "Why would..._oh._" The realisation made him feel a bit worse about the situation. "It's spring", the bull would be there for the females and he knew how territorial they were.

"Just slowly walk over to your right, that's the closest part of the fence, I'll stay here." But the bull began to huff, stamping his foot as it spotted Merlin in the pen.

"Arthur."

"Just hurry up Merlin." The younger man headed for the fence but the bull saw him, charging across the pen as Merlin scrambled. Jumping off the fence Arthur untied his cloak and waved the vibrant red fabric through the air, catching the bulls attention. It changed course, leaving the stumbling Merlin to his own devices as it rushed towards Arthur. Cursing he held his ground as the bull got closer then tossed the cloak onto a fence post to his right as he ran to the left, hoping the bull wouldn't go after him. Probably due to pure luck the bull charged left towards the cloak as Arthur ran, grabbing Merlin's arm and yanking him towards the fence. He got himself over the wooden beam without a problem, but Merlin was all limbs and no grace. Reaching over Arthur grabbed him under his arms, effectively dragging him up and over. Merlins thin and bony body hit his chest, knocking the two of them over on to the grass. Arthur could hear the bull's unhappy grunts as it paced in anger up and down the fence, having realised the cloak wasn't anything special.

"You're okay right?" Arthur rolled them over, dragging his legs up under him to sit up, feeling Merlin's arms and side,

"Yes, I'm fine, I'm fine." Merlin was blushing as he fought to sit up, somewhat tangled in Arthur's legs.

"You idiot! You could have been killed!"

"But I wasn't!" He grinned, though he was panting and his brows were creased. Taking one look at him Arthur dragged him forward into a rough hug, patting his back.

"Thank God." He murmured, relaxing for a moment as he held the younger man. But in another moment he wrapped an arm around Merlin's neck, dragging his head down against Arthur's side. He pressed his fist against the top of Merlin's head, rubbing it in roughly as he struggled in vain,

"Let me go!"

"Idiot."

"Arthur!"

"_Mer_lin!"

Two men walking towards their homestead looked across the field towards the commotion. They saw two men tussling in the field, one blonde hair and strongly built, the other a mess of thin limbs that flailed in a futile attempt to break free. Standing for a moment, the two shook their heads and continued on to their house. And anyways, it was Spring.


	4. D is for Damsels in Distress

Author's Note: Hey guys, I'm back! Two and a half weeks and three countries later I'm back at Uni and have some time to write! Sorry for leaving you hanging, but here you go! Reviews are greatly appreciated.

**D is for Damsels in Distress**

Trudging along through the grass Gwaine, Lancelot, Leon and Percival followed Arthur while Merlin brought up the rear. They'd been practising when Arthur had announced they'd take a small journey to the nearby lake. While Gwaine wouldn't usually mind, knowing many of the servant girls came here to cool down from the sun, the same sun baked him through his armour and made him heave a long suffering sigh.

"Gwaine, this is good practice for you all." Arthur said, cuffing the man upside the back of his head before continuing down towards the lake. The group of serving girls off to the side of them had come down with some washing, taking a break from the hot wash rooms of the castle for the cool air of the lake. Arthur looked confused as to why they were there while Merlin rolled his eyes,

"You're not the only one who doesn't like being stuck at the castle all day."

"This is for training _Mer_lin."

"Mm hm." He murmured, sitting down on a sunny rock while he looked at Arthur. He knew the Prince simply wanted to get out of the citadel so he'd dragged the knights out. But by the looks of them they surely didn't mind the cool air and grass. Seeing the Knights in their armour the girls had laid out their washing and climbed up above a small sheer edge along the water. It was a warm and sunny spot, but it also gave them a nice vantage point to watch the men practise. Gwaine flexed his muscles while Lancelot tipped his head respectfully to them. Arthur looked relatively unpleased at the whole idea but Merlin paid them no mind and removed his boots and rolled up his pant legs.

"What are you doing?" Arthur demanded as Merlin shrugged,

"I'm going to wade into the lake, it's hot."

"_Mer_lin! You need to get us water, and..."

"Then going in the lake will be perfect!" Grinning he walked off down to the shore as Arthur sputtered, then stopped. Merlin looked happy as his feet touched the cool water, so he let him be, taking up his sword. Going through the training with the men Merlin watched as the girls ogled the Knights, especially Arthur. It made Merlin jealous, he didn't want them looking at _his_ Prince, but it wasn't like he could tell them to go away. They were young, Merlin figured a couple years younger than him, and being able to watch the Knights was a treat- made obvious by the way they leaned forward in rapt attention. Merlin wriggled his toes in the water and turned to watch the Knights who were acting with more flourish than necessary. Even Lancelot and Leon, whom Merlin had always regarded as more serious were laughing and joining in on it all, making Arthur stop and try to smother a smile.

"Take a break! Merlin! Get me my water." He called, putting his sword down next to a rock as his manservant waded out of the knee deep water and back to the shore. Merlin wished he could have gone swimming, the lake broke down deeply a couple feet from the shore and the cool water would have felt wonderful on his sunburned shoulders. But he got the water skins and handed them out to the Knights. They sat, panting and cooling down when they heard a cry and splash. Merlin didn't even have to turn to realise what had happened. The girls were now screaming for help as he whirled around and took in the scene behind him. They had been sitting up above the lake, and when one of the girls had leaned too far forward the edge had broken and she'd gone tumbling, skirts and all, down into the deep water. Perhaps she would have been okay, but her thick skirt was pulling her down and she struggled desperately to keep her head above water.

The Knights rushed forward, but realised their armour and boots would hold them down and possibly hinder their rescue. Ripping off their belts they were trying to get out of their gear as quickly as possible, and Arthur yelled at him,

"Help me get this off!" He shouted, but Merlin ignored him, instead he ran along the edge of the lake towards where the girl had fallen in, "Merlin!"

The raven haired man ran into the water, quickly up to his neck as his thin arms cut through the water, bringing her closer to the girl who was beginning to sink below the surface. Merlin wasn't the strongest man but the adrenaline of the situation propelled him forward as he pushed through the water and reached out grabbing her arm and pulling her closer to him. She struggled and dragged Merlin down with her as he grasped her waist, kicking hard to bring them both to the surface,

"Stop struggling please, I have you!" He begged, trying to keep her from panicking so as not to drown them both. She was crying, and Merlin kicked through the water, pulling her closer to shore as he heard Gwaine splashing through the water behind him. Just as his feet began to touch ground again he felt the Knight's strong hands grab his shirt and pull him roughly up and out onto the shore. Merlin and the servant fell on the rocky beach, panting and coughing. The other girls had run down and were circled around their friend, fanning her and wiping her face as she coughed up a little water and struggled to sit up. Lancelot advised her to remain still but the other girls helped her to sit up, petting and cooing at her.

Merlin wheezed a bit but sat up as Gwaine pat his back, squeezing his shoulder,

"Good job mate!" He announced, patting him again as Merlin blinked the water from his eyes and saw Arthur standing over him, looking conflicted. But the serving girl caught his attention,

"You saved my life!" She cried as Merlin's eyes went wide,

"No, really, it wasn't anything..."

"What are you talking about Merlin that was brilliant." Gwaine said as the girl scooted towards him,

"I'm Mary, you're Merlin? Arthur's manservant."

"Yes he is." Arthur stated, looking somewhat put off. Merlin wondered if it was because he saved Mary, not one of the Knights.

"You saved my life Merlin and I can't thank you enough."

"Really, Mary, it's okay I mean any of the Knights would have I was just without my bo-" and with that she leaned forward, grabbed his face and kissed him. Merlin went stock still in shock as her damp cool lips pressed against his. Gwaine burst out laughing which brought him to his senses and he jerked back, eyes wide.

"Oh thank you Merlin!"

"I, uh, you're welcome?" He floundered as the Knights crowed. Looking up he saw Arthur glaring at him. Merlin sighed.

A few days later found Merlin running into Arthur's room, shutting the door and putting his back against it, chest heaving.

"Yes?" Arthur asked, looking up from his desk.

"She's after me."

"Mary?"

"Who else!" He cried, moving away from the door. Flopping down in a chair by Arthur's wardrobe he ran his hands through his hair. "She left me flowers Arthur, flowers! And she was there when I woke up."

"In your room?"

"In the hall!"

"Oh."

"Oh? How can you say oh Arthur, she's stalking me!"

"Not afraid of a girl, are you Merlin?"

"I'm not afraid!"

"Then what's the problem?"

"She wants to marry me!"

"She must have hit her head when she fell..."

"You prat!"

"I don't know why she wants _you._" Arthur mused as Merlin glared daggers at the blonde.

"No?" He got up, going over to the desk.

"No."

"Are you sure?" He asked, his lips carefully running along the shell of Arthur's ear as the man's back stiffened and he tried to maintain his nonchalant attitude.

"Yep, I'm sure." With a huff Merlin walked off, leaving his lover at his desk.

"Fine, I suppose I'll just go get your laundry, I'm sure Mary will be down in the washroom." He said, turning on his heel with a slight wriggle of his hips that made Arthur frown. It took him all of ten minutes of trying to concentrate before he pushed away from the heavy wooden desk and headed off in search of his servant. He was slightly unfamiliar with the route, but found his way down soon enough and stopped at the doorway to watch the two servants. Mary was pressed up against Merlin's side, saying something to him that was making the man cringe. Gathering a bundle of Arthur's sheets to his chest, he turned to face Mary.

"No really, you're a lovely girl but-" Arthur snickered as he saw Mary's eyes light up at the statement, he laughed inwardly at Merlin's mistake in choosing those words. "No, not like that, I don't like you like that. Mary please." He used the bundle of sheets as a shield to the girl as she tried to get closer. Merlin, as much as he wanted to make Arthur jealous for being so uncaring of his predicament, couldn't bring himself to lead her on. He wanted nothing more than to run away as far as he could from the girl who'd been convinced by her friends that his saving her was a sign of their destiny together. Arthur also found himself wishing suddenly that Merlin was as far away from the girl as possible as a boiling jealousy began in the pit of his stomach. This was _his_ Merlin, not _hers._

"Merlin!" He barked, sending the two jolting apart. Merlin looked a mix of annoyed and thankful as Arthur advanced on them, first glancing at Merlin before turning on Mary.

"You're the serving girl that was saved from the lake this last week, no?"

"Yes Sire."

"While you do owe Merlin very much for somehow managing to save your life, he is late."

"Yes Sire."

"And if I hear of you being an accomplice to distracting or making him late ever again, I will be forced to talk to the Lady whom you serve."

"Yes Sire."

"I do not want to hear of any such incidents, am I understood?" He stood straight backed and serious as she cowered,

"Yes Sire."

"Good, then on with you." Giving a dismissive wave as she scurried off, not sparing the two a second glance. Merlin heaved a sigh of relief but it was cut short as the sheets were knocked from his arms and Arthurs lips pressed violently against his, pushing him back against the table. He squeaked as the Prince's strong arms held his possessively, and was left daze when Arthur pulled away.

"_Mer_lin."

"Yes?"

"I have a new rule for you." Merlin rolled his eyes,

"That is?"

"No more rescuing damsels in distress, being a hero doesn't suit you." Arthur sniffed somewhat haughtily, tilting his head up in a way that made Merlin somewhat exasperated.

"Yes you prat."


	5. E is for Engagement

Author's Note: Wow...it's been so long. I wonder if anyone is actually still subscribed to this story? Nearly two years later, I've not only finished Uni but I've got a Masters degree under my belt from University College London. Swanky eh? And still writing fanfiction...

**E is for Engagement**

"Merlin."

"What?"

"Merlin."

"What?"

"Merlin!"

"Hold on a second!" The raven haired man exclaimed, face nearly buried in the book in his hand. He'd just returned from classes and was hurriedly marking down a revelation he'd had for his dissertation on the walk home to their apartment. Arthur tapped his foot impatiently, yet fondly, while waiting for his boyfriend to look up.

"_Mer_lin..."

"Oh I give up, what is it?" He sighed in exasperation, though a smile played his lips when he turned towards Arthur. The smile suddenly disappeared, as his jaw dropped open and a red flush spread across his sharp cheekbones. Arthur was before him, down on one knee, an engagement ring poised in a small red box in his outstretched hand. The blonde was grinning widely.

"Will you marry me?" He asked innocently as Merlin sputtered, seemingly lost in his sudden inability to breathe. With a strangled cry he threw himself forward, bowling the man over and kissing him soundly, exclaiming "Yes! Yes, of course yes!" Arthur held the man in his arms tightly, smiling as he pulled away and looked at his partner.

"But what about school? And work? What about your position at the firm? And where will be married, and oh _God_ is your father going to come?" He rambled on before Arthur put a finger to his lips.

"Merlin?"

"Yes?"

"Shut up." He slid the ring on to Merlin's finger before covering his lips with his own, quelling any further questions towards the details of their engagement.


	6. F is for Follow

**Author's Note:** Character death/angst/turn back now! Holiday cheer, eh? Shooort chapter, I don't own anything, as a reminder...

**F is for Follow**

It was cold; unlike winter, nor snow, nor rain. It was thick, like fog upon the fields, crawling through your skin, past your veins and into your bones, making them feel as if they'd shatter.

Merlin hopelessly clawed at Arthur's tunic, pulling him further towards the water. Tears poured from his eyes, down his cheeks and splattered his shaking hands as Arthur rasped,

"Merlin, please..." He sat back heavily, landing sideways on the grass as Merlin toppled down behind him, holding up his chest.

"No, Arthur, please you have to...we're almost there, please." He begged, "You can't give up now." Merlin whimpered softly as Arthur reached up, his hand cupping the man's face, tender despite the tremors.

"I love you Merlin, I'm sorry."

"Don't say sorry, just get up."

"You've always been so demanding." Arthur laughed weakly, his hand starting to grow slack.

"I wouldn't have to be demanding if you just listened to me," Merlin stroked Arthur's arms, pulling his hand back to his face and holding it there, letting his tears run over his fingers. "I love you too."

Arthur's eyes slowly closed, his muscles slackened, and his body relaxed back against Merlin fully, as the younger man buried his face in Arthur's hair with a ragged gasp.

"Arthur," he sobbed, "Arthur please, please don't go where I can't follow..."


	7. G is for Games

Author's Note: Sorry, so short, but I'm just out and about constantly with part-time work and trying to find a real job. Have an MA and still, no one wants me. Sad. Probably lots of spelling and grammatical errors. Hope everyone had Happy Holidays though!

**G is for Gaming**

Merlin slumped against the wall of the lift, yawning and scrubbing his face with his elegant hands. It'd been a long day. He'd helped Gaius restock the herbal pantry at the shop, reorganise the spell books, and prevent a disaster when one of a group of young teenagers thought it a good idea to attempt to invoke a demon in the upstairs library. He still smelled like Brimstone.

But, he was off early (which was a miracle) and he'd have the bathroom to himself (Arthur took so long on his hair) and he looked forward to a quiet sage cleanse and a nice hot salt bath. Really, a demon? He shook his head as he got his keys out. Arthur was gone for the weekend, some business conference he'd mentioned that morning as he'd run out the door, travel mug in one hand, homemade sausage roll in the other. Yes, Merlin did love his boyfriend, but he also loved the idea of a quiet evening with all the Indian take away he could manage.

So when he opened the door and saw Arthur, bedecked in chainmail, a blood red tabbard, and a sword, he found himself rather confused.

"Merlin! I, I thought you worked till 6!" He exclaimed, bewildered as Merlins imply tilted his head in response. Behind the blonde was Gwaine, Lancelot, Percival, Elyan looking equal parts amused and possibly (in Elyan's case) mortified.

"There was a demon, I'll uh, explain later, but...work conference?" Merlin's tired brain was starting to churn again as Gwen emerged from the kitchen, dressed as a maiden fair.

"Merlin! Hello sweetie! How are you? How was work? You look tired..." She rambled, coming over and hugging him, kissing both his cheeks before finally releasing him.

"I, uh..." Arthur stammered as Gwaine came forward, crushing Merlin in a hug.

"We're LARPing!" He exclaimed, stepping back so Merlin could once again breathe. The raven haired young man was beginning to smile, observing the embarrassed flush colouring Arthur's cheeks.

"Larping?"

"LARPing, Live-Action-Role-Playing." Lancelot explained, stepping forward with a clink.

"We have to go!" Arthur tried to push the group out the door, but Merlin stepped in his way.

"What an _interesting _business conference this must be Arthur..." He giggled as Arthur let out a long suffering sigh.

"_Mer_lin..."

"I mean, I know the company is Camelot..."

"_Merlin."_

"And your last name IS Pendragon..."

"Okay, I'm going." Arthur exclaimed, throwing his hands up (with an embarrassingly loud clunk) as he marched out the door. Gwaine was in stitches, leaning against Percival as he laughed. Elyan followed, as Lancelot just shook his head, taking Gwen's hand (who looked sympathetic) as Merlin just giggled. LARPing? How cute. Maybe he could get a pendant from the shop for Arthur to wear on his next expedition, to let him know he supported him. But for the moment, his boyfriend could stew in his embarrassment.

"Enjoy your _games _my liege!" He called after him. The door only slammed in response. Merlin's day suddenly seemed so much better.


	8. H is for Hunting

Author's Note: Hiya! Completing my volunteer training at the museum since I still have no job. Lonely, sad hobo here...

H is for Hunting

Merlin dragged his feet through the undergrowth, bemoaning his time wasted searching after adorable forest creatures for Arthur to shoot. He readjusted the heavy pack before climbing up the rocky slope after his Prince.

"Is this completely necessary?"

"Yes."

"Really Arthur?"

"Really, _Sire._"

"No reason to call me Sire, I'm only a manservant."

Arthur definitely didn't laugh.

"You're an idiot."

Merlin definitely didn't roll his eyes.

"Look, I don't get why we have to be in the forest hunting bunny rabbits, or whatever you're trying to kill, not that you've actually _killed _anything yet. We've only been wandering around in the forest for _hours _without seeing a single animal Arthur. No rabbits, no deer, no bears, no boar, just bugs and brush and thorns and your heavy bag that I have to carry. What are you even hunting anyways!" He rambled, ending with an exclamation as he turned to give Arthur one of his most potent glares.

Merlin nearly fell over backwards when he found Arthur only an inch from his face.

"I've found exactly what I'm hunting..." He murmured before pushing Merlin against a tree and kissing him soundly.


	9. I is for Ignite

Authors Note: ooooooh this is rubbish, forgive me.

**I is for Ignite**

Uther ordered the guards to set flame to the pyre again, and again. The flames licked up the dry and gnarled branches beneath the woman's feet, but try as they might, they simply would not ignite.

Instead, when the pyre failed to catch for the fifth time, a burst of thick white smoke clouded the scene. And when Arthur saw Merlin run forward, a golden glow fading from his eyes, he ordered the guards behind him, pretending he had seen the accused witch run into the crowd.

And when the witch was gone, and his manservant had returned, and he mumbled tired excuses for his absence, Arthur knew then that things would change. That when the guards had failed to light a fire under the witch, they had instead ignited a fire within Arthur, driving him to vow to end the atrocities that his father had committed.


End file.
